Forbidden Love
by onelifeonedirection
Summary: Eva Sharkey starts at Waterloo Road School and is immediately thrown into the hectic life and the problems that come with it including a forbidden love and a forbidden romance with one of the students there.
1. Chapter 1

**EVA'S POV**

'Eva calm down, you'll be fine, trust me.' My cousin, Finn, said to me with a smile.

'I can't help it, I'm nervous, it's a new school.' I replied, he laughed at bit and put his arm around me.

'Well don't worry; you've got me to look out for you. Come on, I'll take you to the office and you can get your timetable.' He said to me and we walked into the school. We headed to the office where we were stopped by a man who was smiling at us.

'I'm Mr Byrne the head teacher here at Waterloo Road School and you must be Eva Sharkey.' The man said to me as he held out his hand for me to shake it, I took it and shook it.

'I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be trialling a new scheme on you, I really hope you don't mind.' Mr Byrne said as he ushered Finn and I into what appeared to be his office.

'What's the scheme?' I ask him as we all sit down.

'Well it's a mentoring scheme, any new students will be partnered with another student who is in the same year as them and in the same classes as them, they will then show them around and be a friend that is there for them. It stops any new students feeling as if they don't have any friends here when they first start and prevents them from getting lost. This scheme was actually Finn's idea so it seems quite fitting that it's trialled on his cousin.' Mr Byrne said to me with a smile. I looked over at Finn next to me who was nodding along with the idea.

'Ok then, so will Finn be my mentor then seeing as we're in the same year?' I asked him.

'Well no, I thought about it but the two of you aren't in many lessons together so it wouldn't really fit in with the scheme. Also because you two already know it each other it would take away the whole point of the scheme which is to make new friends here so you feel at ease.' He replied, I nodded in understanding, I get it, it's a pretty good idea this scheme.

'Ok then, so who will my mentor be then?' I asked, feeling slightly impatient as I wanted to find out who it was.

'Hold on one minute, he should be here now, I'll just go and get him.' He said before leaving the office. I looked over at Finn again who was smiling at me.

'You'll be fine, all of the people that had put their names down to be mentors are all really nice so you'll be fine and even if they aren't then at least you still have me.' He said to me with a smile. The door opened again and Mr Byrne walked in with an Asian guy who had his hands in his pockets as he swaggered into the room and shut the door behind him. I felt Finn stand up as soon as he walked in.

'No. No way is he being Eva's mentor. I'm sorry sir but that is not happening.' Finn said angrily to Mr Byrne, I turned round to look at Finn who had his fists clenched and an angry look on his face. He was shooting the guy stood next to Mr Byrne daggers.

'Finn what's wrong?' I asked him.

'He's trouble and I don't want him anywhere near you.' Finn said as he stabbed a finger towards him.

'Finn, he won't be causing any trouble, believe me.' Mr Byrne said to him in attempt to reassure him and calm him down slightly.

'Of course he'll cause trouble. He's just come back from suspension. Again. Do you really think that he'll stay out of trouble?' Finn asked angrily.

'I don't even want to do this anyway and he doesn't want me to do this so why are you making me?' The guy said to Mr Byrne, speaking for the first time.

'You know exactly why you're doing this, if you don't then you're out for good and I mean it this time Tariq. So don't argue with me as I'm sick of your antics so this will give you some responsibility. And don't worry Finn; he will be behaving so you have nothing to worry about.' Mr Byrne said the first part to Tariq and the second part to Finn.

'You know what, I honestly don't care about who it is who shows me around, just as long as someone does.' I said and the three of them all looked at me.

'Well then that's settled, Tariq will be mentoring Eva as arranged before and if there is any trouble then it will be dealt with straight away. Now get to class, Eva you're in all of Tariq's classes so he can take you there.' Mr Byrne said before opening the door and indicating that we should go. The three of us stepped out of the office, I was stood in the middle of Finn and Tariq and I could feel Finn giving Tariq dirty looks and shooting daggers over my head at him.

'OK then, so I'm Eva it's nice to meet you.' I said to him trying to make conversation and break the awkwardness that was currently going on.

'Yeah, I'm Tariq, nice to meet you to.' He said in a couldn't-care-less tone of voice. Finn suddenly stepped out in front of him and stopped there.

'Look, if I find out that you're not doing this job properly then I'll make sure that Mr Byrne knows and I'll make sure that he regards it as trouble, have you got that. I'm not having Eva treated badly just because you can't be bothered.' Finn said to him seriously.

'Fine, I'll do it properly. Come on Eva, we don't want to be late.' He said to me before walking round Finn and off down the corridor, he turned round after a few feet and said to me 'are you coming?' before turning back and walking off. I looked at Finn who was shaking his head at him. I smiled in return, said bye to Finn and hurried off down the corridor after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to be publishing the first chapter of the Use Somebody sequel in about an hour or so but this is something different to what I've written before so I hope you enjoy it and please review it :) xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**EVA'S POV**

Within a week I already knew my way round the school like the back of my hand, I knew the names of all of my teachers and I was pretty comfortable. My original nerves had been swiftly got rid of by the friendliness of everyone that Finn was friends with especially his girlfriend Trudi, I hadn't realised that she was Tariq's sister until Finn told me after a few days.

Even though I was settled in now Tariq insisted on carrying on with the whole mentoring thing. I'd told him that it was fine as I know how much he didn't want to do it in the first place but he was insistent that he continue. Finn seemed to be keeping a close eye on him after his threat to him but so far it seems that Finn is happy with everything.

It was the start of school and Tariq was stood waiting for me just inside the school gates like normal, when he saw me coming he met me halfway and gave me a small smile.

'You ok?' He asked me as we walked through the school gates.

'Yeah are you?' I asked him in return.

'Yeah I'm good, Mr Byrne told me yesterday that he wanted to talk to us two this morning so we better go there straight away.' He said before we set off in the direction of his office. We got there after a few minutes and Tariq knocked on the door, we then walked in and Mr Byrne was sat at his desk.

'Ah Tariq, Eva, come in, sit down.' He said and we went and sat in the chairs that were on the other side of his desk.

'So what is it that you want to talk to us about then?' I asked him when he didn't say anything to us straight away.

'Well, Eva you've been here for a week now which is how long the mentoring goes on for. So Tariq you'll be pleased to know that you're free and no longer have to mentor Eva.' Mr Byrne said to the both of us with a smile.

'Sir are you sure? A week doesn't seem like very long.' Tariq said I looked over to him in surprise.

'That's a sudden change of heart Tariq. Only last week you were dead set against the idea but now this? I'm not sure if I'm impressed or shocked.' Mr Byrne replied.

'Yeah it wasn't too bad, Eva's quite cool once you get to know her.' Tariq replied.

'I'm cooler than you mate.' I said with a laugh.

'Dream on Sharkey.' Tariq replied laughing as well.

'Ok, well I just wanted to tell you that. You better get to class; you don't want to be late now do you.' Mr Byrne said as we stood up and left the office.

'I was wondering, how are you and Finn related?' Tariq said as we walked to lesson.

'We're cousins, our dads are brothers which is why we have the same last name. Although I see him more as a brother to me, because neither of us have any siblings and Finn's only a few days older than me, we're as close as siblings. When we were little, people used to think that we were twins as our dads are identical twins and we both look like our dads.' I said to him, he nodded in response. 'Why did you want to know?' I asked with a smile.

'It's just I was sure that I had heard that you were cousins but then I thought that you look too alike to be cousins so I thought that maybe you were brother and sister.' He explained as we arrived at our English class. We sat down on got on with the lesson, talking all the way through it. After the lesson I went to the library to meet with Finn.

'You alright Eva?' He asked as I sat down next to him.

'Yeah are you?' I replied.

'Yeah, how's Tariq been with you? 'Cuz is he's been messing you around then I'll…'

'Don't worry about it Finn, he's been more than fine, he's been fantastic. Really helpful, he's really nice; I don't know why you were so against it as he's lovely.' I said but he stifled a laugh.

'You cannot be serious Eva. He's trouble and he's a nasty piece of work, why would he be nice to anyone?' Finn asked me.

'I don't know, maybe he's trying to change? You'll have to ask him though won't you?' I said to him.

'I doubt that, people like him don't change for no reason and as suddenly as that.' He replied stubbornly.

'You know once you get past that gangster front that he puts on, he's actually really nice.' I tried but I could tell by the expression on Finn's face that he was having none of it.

'Look Eva, I'm saying this because I care ok, Tariq isn't the kind of person that I would want you to be friends with as in my eyes, he isn't good enough for you. But, if you like him and want to ignore everything that I say and be friends with him then that's fine but remember one thing, if you're ever upset because of something that he's said or done then I promise you that I'll rip him to shreds.' Finn said with a smile as he put his arm around my shoulders.

'Got it.' I replied.

The rest of the day moved swiftly like other days; lessons with Tariq and the two of us getting to know each other more. The more I knew about him, the more I figured that Finn must have him all wrong. It isn't often that I would question Finn's judgement of someone as he would normally get it spot on but this time he has to be wrong. I can't see any other explanation for it. I know that Tariq had a criminal record and at first I thought that maybe that was why Finn hated him so much and that was why he thought that he was trouble, but he's really lovely so it seems to me that Finn just made a judgement on him without getting to know him properly. It doesn't seem like something that he would do but I can't think of any other reason. Why else would he hate him so much?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter I really hope that you liked it and please review it as it means so much to hear what you think of it and how you think I can make it better :) <strong>


End file.
